Talk:Singetail
That's a really pretty dragon, I love the colors! But it isn't hacked material again, is it? Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 18:17, June 11, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if they are hacked or not. Anyone got any guesses on this dragons class, 'cause i vote tidal due to its affinity with electricity. Anagues Pendragon (talk) 23:05, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Secondary Wings I think it's worth mentioning the Thunderdrum, since those of the Thunderdrum are "normal" wings, like it's main wings, but those of the Night Fury are not wings, they are only like... fins. They don't really help much in flight, they are mostly there to make the dragon faster and to make it better at maneuverability. Those of the Thunderdrum are there for actual flight. Thorndrum (talk) 18:31, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Where did this info come from? Unless someone can give me a legitimate source for this information, we may have to remove the page until this dragon is officially announced. Please let me know where this stuff came from and link me to it. I don't want to remove pages that are official, but we also don't want leaked or hacked material.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:05, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Here's where it came from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBALpgYJtLc Logo Dragon Creator 23:07, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Hate to be a stick in the mud but I'm pretty sure that guy is a hacker. They've gotten a ton of dragons before they've been released and there really isn't any other way of getting them except through hacking. WildEyedWarriorQueen (talk) 18:22, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, the Singetail was just confirmed to exist in the most recent clip, so at least the dragon is rea. This could mean good things for the other dragons that may have been found through hacking, the new Windwalker and the Eruptodon. Logo Dragon Creator 18:27, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, so the Singetail is now official for RTTE (but not yet SOD). However the link above from Captian Foxico - that's all hacked. Just to ask again, please wait for official releases before posting this sort of material. Whether the dragons are actually going to show up or not is only part of the point - its mostly to not accept hacking in whatever form. Ladybrasa (talk) 22:43, June 17, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not condoning hacking. I was just speculating about whether or not the other dragons that were found, the Windwalker and the Eruptodon, would appear in RTTE. I do think that we should wait until SoD reveals them, most likly, it will be after the series comes out on June 24th. Logo Dragon Creator 23:43, June 17, 2016 (UTC) And double sorry, too, that was meant as a general comment to everyone, not specifically to you! Ladybrasa (talk) 00:20, June 18, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa So I just went ahead and used the "hide" code on the text and pics of the SOD leaked stuff. Its not deleted! Just delete the code and it will show up again. I'm sorry if the edit offends anyone, but it sounds like we are mostly on the same page about the leaked stuff, so just following through with it. Ladybrasa (talk) 00:30, June 18, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa